In an ophthalmic apparatus which measures a corneal endothelium, by photographing a corneal endothelial image and analyzing the corneal endothelial image a corneal endothelium is measured, and a shape, a size, or the like of the endothelial cell are detected.
The corneal endothelium is made of endothelial cells which cannot be regenerated, and the soundness of the endothelial cell is diagnosed based on size and shape of the endothelial cell. Further, the size of the endothelial cell can be determined, based on a density of the endothelial cell, and the shape can be determined based on a fluctuation in area of the endothelial cell. With respect to the density of the endothelial cells, by counting the number of the endothelial cells in an image photographed, the density of the endothelial cell can be obtained as a statistic based on a photographed range and the number.
From a corneal endothelial image photographed, a cell wall of the endothelial cells, for determining a shape or a size of the endothelial cell, can be obtained by analyzing a boundary line as hatched. However a position of the boundary line does not necessarily coincide with a position of each cell wall, and when the analysis is performed, an examiner needs to display a corneal endothelial image on a monitor or the like, to judge whether positions of the cell wall and the boundary line coincide with each other from the displayed corneal endothelial image, and to execute an edit processing, for instance, an addition or a deletion of the boundary line as required.
However, since a conventional ophthalmic apparatus only has a function of turning on/off the boundary line in the corneal endothelial image, the boundary line is hard to be seen depending on the brightness of the corneal endothelial image in some cases, and it is difficult to judge whether the position of the cell wall and the boundary line coincide with each other.